Transferring from a wheelchair to another place, such as car, bed, bath, toilet, furniture, or other places, is a problem for both wheelchair riders and their helpers. Present wheelchair riders can rely on separate transfer apparatus such as lifters and transfer boards to aid the transfer. The lifters are not only costly but also lack of portability, whereas the transfer boards are economical but require extreme care and skills in using. Some riders choose to perform these transfers independently using their upper limbs, while others request assistance from helpers. Depending on a rider's condition, the recommended transferring technique can involve use of transferring aids such as a lifter, belt, transfer board, easy slide, turntable, and draw sheet-slow process. The problem in performing these transfers manually, without the aid of apparatus, is that the transfers may lead to repetitive strain injuries as a result of prolong actions that place strain on a body. Other causes of physical injuries to both helpers and wheelchair riders may include a traumatic accident, or a series of small accidents because of incorrect transferring procedures or techniques.
Therefore, there is an existing need for methods and apparatuses that can help the transfer of a wheelchair bound person.